


Art for Team Oath

by tishawish



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishawish/pseuds/tishawish
Summary: Companion art for the Cap-IM RBB Team Oath!Fic:carry you around (in the background)byIronSwordStarShieldFic:What Lies WithinbyMissy_dee811





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [carry you around (in the background)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921442) by [IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield). 
  * Inspired by [What Lies Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939574) by [Missy_dee811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811). 



> I was lucky enough to have my art claimed by two amazing authors for this rbb, so thank you Meeya and Dora for working so hard and helping bring life to my art through your fics ♡


	2. carry you around (in the background)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for [carry you around (in the background)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921442) by [IronSwordStarShield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield)!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://tishawish.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tishawish_)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What Lies Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939574) by [Missy_dee811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811)




End file.
